First Snow
by keiaries
Summary: Hanya cerita manis antara Lee Taeyong dan Nakamoto Yuta ketika salju pertama turun di tahun itu / "Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu salju pertama di tahun ini.." / "Oh ya? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak sabar untuk mencabut pedang yang tertusuk di dadaku ini?" / Taeyong x Yuta / YAOI / Bad Summary


**First Snow**

 **By keiaries**

 **T**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta**

 **YAOI! BOY X BOY!**

 **NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya :)**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong terbangun akibat suara alarm pagi itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mematikan suara berisik yang berasal dari jam berbentuk takoyaki yang berada di atas meja nakas. Lalu tangan itu kembali menarik selimutnya. Pagi ini cuaca sangat dingin, tak aneh jika orang-orang lebih suka bergelung dibawah selimut mereka daripada beraktifitas diluar rumah-termasuk pemuda tampan ini. Tangan kanannya terulur kesamping, niatnya sih memeluk pemuda lain yang menemaninya semalaman, sayangnya tangan itu tak mendapati apapun di sebelahnya.

Keping sehitam jelaga itu muncul begitu Taeyong membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya mendapati sisi sebelahnya sudah kosong. Baru saja mulutnya akan terbuka untuk menyebutkan nama pemuda manisnya, matanya sudah lebih dulu mendapati sosok cantik yang tengah melihat keluar jendela. Taeyong tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan pemuda itu yang hanya terbalut kemeja kebesaran tipis-yang dipakai Taeyong semalam-tanpa memakai bawahan apapun-membuat Taeyong bisa melihat jelas bercak-bercak merah di paha pemuda itu.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa?"

Pemuda manis itu menoleh, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman super manis secarah matahari pagi, "Diluar sudah turun salju!" Ujar pemuda itu semangat.

Taeyong tersenyum kecil melihat senyum sepolos anak kecil yang terpantri diwajah manis pemuda itu. Taeyong menyibak selimutnya. Berjalan menuju pemuda manis yang masih menatap takjub pada pemandangan jatuhnya butiran-butiran salju diluar sana. Memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang, "Oh, benar.."

"Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu salju pertama di tahun ini.." Mata bulat itu menatap berbinar pemandangan serba putih di hadapannya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak sabar untuk mencabut pedang yang tertusuk di dadaku ini?"

Pemuda manis itu memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tak menyalahkan drama yang saat ini melatarbelakangi kalimat Taeyong, ia hanya akan menyalahkan Taeyong sendiri yang benar-benar tengah keranjingan drama itu. Hampir setiap saat Taeyong akan membicarakannya sampai ia bahkan jadi hafal alur drama itu walaupun ia tak menontonnya.

"Ya, aku akan segera mencabutnya agar kau jadi butiran debu dan hilang dari muka bumi ini"

Bibir Taeyong mengerucut, "Kau ini tega sekali, nanti aku buat hujan badai nih"

"Buat saja kalau kau bisa, kalau kau bisa kan aku juga yang akan membuat hujan itu berhenti"

Taeyong tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan dagunya disalah satu bahu sempit pemuda manisnya, "Kau tidak kedinginan, Yuta-kun?"

Pemuda manis itu-yang bernama Yuta menoleh kearah cermin yang memperlihatkan bayangan mereka berdua, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu?" Ujarnya mendapati pemuda yang tengah memeluknya tak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku sedang menghangatkan diriku sekarang.." Ucap Taeyong sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Yuta, "Tubuh Yuta-kun selalu hangat, kalau ada kamu aku jadi tak perlu membeli _hot pack_ seumur hidup"

"Gombal dengan analogi yang tak berfaedah Taeyong-ssi"

"Enak saja, aku serius"

"Terserahlah.." Pemuda manis lalu menoleh, "Ayo main salju!"

Taeyong menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda manisnya, menghirup aroma semanis vanilla disana, "Malas ah, diluar dingin..." Lalu mengecupi tengkuknya yang juga masih terdapat bercak merah, "Aku lebih suka 'bermain' diatas ranjang untuk memanaskan suasana.."

Tangan itu menyikut perut Taeyong, "Dasar mesum.."

"Biar saja, toh aku mesum juga kau tetap cinta padaku."

Yuta mengijak kaki Taeyong, ia tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi atas kalimat gombal yang memang benar apa adanya itu, "Tuh kan, kambuh deh kakinya.."

Pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Taeyong, "Ayolah.. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain salju~"

Taeyong menghela nafas, ia tak bisa berkutik jika pemuda manis ini sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo_ untuk meminta sesuatu padanya. Namun di lain sisi ia benar-benar malas untuk hanya sekedar beranjak dari kamar. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat di hari libur yang jarang ia dapatkan ini.

"Kau tidak lelah apa? Sepertinya semalam kita 'bermain' cukup lama.."

Senyum secerah matahari itu kembali terkembang, "Rasa lelahku sudah menguap entah kemana begitu melihat jatuhnya salju diluar sana.."

"Tak sakit?"

"Agak sakit sih, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya kok.. Pokoknya aku ingin bermain salju!" Pemuda manis itu berujar semangat.

Dan Taeyong benar-benar tak bisa membantah lagi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun beranjak keluar dari rumah untuk bermain salju. Tak jauh sih, mereka hanya perlu pergi ke taman yang jaraknya hanya dua blok dari rumah mereka.

"Indahnya~" Mata dengan keping sewarna coklat itu menatap takjub pemandangan taman yang cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan hanya hamparan putih salju yang mempercantik taman itu, taman itu pun kini dihiasi oleh sejumlah lampu warna-warni di setiap pohonnya dan di beberapa sudut ada rumah ala orang eskimo yang terbuat dari salju. Dan beruntung bagi Yuta dan Taeyong, taman ini masih cukup sepi mengingat hari masih terlalu pagi untuk keluar rumah di cuaca sedingin ini.

"Ayo, Taeyong-ah!" Yuta menarik Taeyong dengan semangat. Pemuda itu mengajak Taeyong berlari kecil menuju tumpukan salju yang berada di dekat rumah-rumahan itu.

"Ayo buat Olaf! Aku akan membuat badannya dan kau buat kepalanya, oke?" Sang ratu pun mulai memerintah Taeyong, dan tentu saja pemuda tampan itu takan bisa menolaknya.

Yuta pun memulai untuk membentuk sebuah bongkahan berbentuk bulat guna menjadi tubuh Olaf. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan lagu 'Let It Go' selama membentuk bongkahan itu. Jika kalian tanya kenapa Yuta tak membuat boneka salju biasa saja, maka author hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu aja buat menjawabnya.

Satu bongkahan besar sudah terbentuk dihadapannya. Lalu ia pun bersiap untuk membuat bongkahan lain yang lebih kecil untuk bagian atas tubuh Olaf. Namun sebelum itu pandangannya tak sengaja mendapati bongkahan salju yang dibuat oleh Taeyong, "Ya! Taeyong-ah, kepala Olaf itu oval bukan bulat."

Taeyong menoleh, "Yang penting boneka salju kan?"

Bibir Yuta mengerucut, "Tapi aku inginnya Olaf.."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, daripada mereka berakhir dengan adu mulut lebih baik ia menuruti apa permintaan Yang Mulia Ratu Yuta deh, "Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku akan membuat yang oval kalau begitu.."

Yuta nyengir lalu mengecup pipi Taeyong, " _Gomawong~_ "

 _Kalau ada maunya saja bersikap manis, untung sayang._ Suara hati Taeyong berbunyi.

Akhirnya Taeyong pun membentuk ulang bongkahan bulat yang hampir selesai dibuatnya. Ia membuang beberapa bagian bulat itu agar menjadi bentuk oval. Sebongkah kecil salju yang terdapat ditangannya ia tatap agak lama. Lalu senyum jahil tercetak di bibirnya. Tangannya pun membentuk bongkah salju itu menjadi bola.

PUK.

Yuta terdiam sejenak ketika merasakan sebuah benda yang agak keras terlempar ke tubuhnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku pelemparan tersebut. Namun ia tak mendapati siapapun kecuali Taeyong yang tengah serius memperbaiki bongkahan saljunya.

Yuta mengendikkan bahunya, mungkin hanya anak-anak iseng yang numpang lewat di depan taman.

PUK.

Satu lemparan lagi bisa Yuta rasakan di punggungnya. Kembali ia menoleh ke belakang, dan lagi-lagi ia hanya mendapati Taeyong yang serius dengan bongkahan saljunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang tengah jahil padaku"

"Mungkin hanya ada anak iseng lewat"

Setelah Taeyong berucap Yuta kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bongkahan saljunya. Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil mendapati Yuta yang dengan polosnya tak sadar-

PUK.

"Aku tak sepolos itu untuk tak menyadari kalau kau adalah pelaku pelemparan itu Lee Taeyong" ujar Yuta yang kini telah menggenggam bola salju lain yang siap ia lemparkan pada pemuda tampan yang masih membeku setelah mendapat lemparan tepat di wajahnya.

Taeyong menoleh mendapati Yuta yang tengah memeletkan lidah kearahnya, "Awas kau ya!" Taeyong pun berlari untuk mengejar pemuda manis itu.

"Dih, kok kamu yak marah sih!? Kan kau yang mulai duluan!" protes Yuta walau ia tetap saja berlari untuk menghindari Taeyong.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran mengitari taman itu.

"Hei, kurangi kecepatanmu agar aku bisa menghukummu!"

"Enak saja, kejar aku kalau kau bisa!"

Kecepatan dan kelihaian kaki Yuta memang tak bisa diremehkan-ia mantan pemain sepak bola ngomong-ngomong, hal ini membuat Taeyong juga tak mudah untuk mengejarnya. Makanya Taeyong mengucap syukur dalam hati ketika pemuda berkewarganegaraan Jepang itu tersandung, karena ia bisa menangkap tubuh pemuda itu dan memojokkannya dipohon terdekat.

"Kena kau!"

Lalu Taeyong segera menyambar bibir pink pucat Yuta. Sedangkan Yuta hanya memekik kaget dengan perlakuan pemuda dihadapannya. Matanya membulat lebar, ia bukan kaget atas ciuman tiba-tiba Taeyong, ia hanya kaget Taeyong menciumnya di tempat umum seperti ini.

Yuta mulai memejamkan mata begitu merasakan bibir Taeyong bergerak melumat bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menyesapnya berkali-kali untuk mengecap rasa yang bahkan lebih manis daripada madu sekalipun. Yuta yang tak mau pasif pun membalas ciuman Taeyong yang semakin menuntut.

Yuta menekan tengkuk Taeyong, meminta pemuda itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan Taeyong menurutinya dengan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat itu. Bergerak menginvasi apa saja yang ada disana dan berakhir dengan bermain dengan lidah Yuta.

Entah pada menit keberapa Taeyong melepas lumatannya pada bibir itu, membuat sebuah benang saliva panjang tercipta ketika kedua bibir basah itu dipisahkan. Keduanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap satu sama lain setelahnya.

"Kalau hukumannya seperti ini sih, aku akan melemparkan bola salju setiap hari padamu" Yuta berujar.

"Untuk apa kau harus melempar bola salju dulu? Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan 'hukuman' ini secara cuma-cuma kok"

"Ah.. Benar juga, biasanya juga begitu kan ya"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan, ia mengecup lagi bibir yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan itu, "Ayo kita pulang"

Bibir Yuta mengerucut, "Tidak, aku masih mau main"

"Bibirmu sudah pucat dan dingin, sayang.. Kita pulang ya?"

Yuta makin merajuk, "Padahal kita belum menyelesaikan Olaf-nya.."

Taeyong menghela nafasnya lagi, Yuta bukanlah seseorang yang manja, namun ia juga tak menyalahkan Yuta untuk semua kemanjaan yang terjadi, karena sedikitnya Taeyong juga salah satu penyebab manjanya pemuda manis itu, "Kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Taeyong mengusap perut pemuda manis itu.

Kini Yuta tertegun. Taeyong berlutut di hadapannya, dan mencium perutnya yang masih rata.

"Baby, apa kau kedinginan? Maaf ya appa tidak bisa mencegah eomma untuk bermain-"

"Baiklah kita pulang." Yuta akhirnya berujar. Hal ini membuat Taeyong tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, ini baru istriku" Taeyong mengecup dahi Yuta.

"Dasar suami menyebalkan"

"Tapi kau tetap cinta kan?"

Dan Taeyong kembali berakhir dengan kaki yang diinjak keras oleh Yuta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **a/n:**

Satu lagi FF yang terlahir dari kegabutan author.

Kepikiran bikin ini pas liat foto Yuta otw MuBank kemarin. Lucu liat rambutnya disalju-in begitu.

 **REVIEW** JUSEYO~


End file.
